One day without me, then i'm yours forever FRERARD
by The Strange Writer
Summary: FRERARD! MCR My Chemical Romance! Gerard tells Frank that if he spends a whole day without him, Gerard will love him forever. But why does he want frank to stay away? ONE OFF.  BTW, Frank is 15, Gerard 17. Bob & Ray do not appear, & Mikey will be menti


Date: 18th of Jan, 2011

Frank was in heaven. He could swear it! Lying his head on Gerards lap, as Gerard stroked Franks soft brown locks. A smile crept up Franks face. Frank faded off into a day dream about the boy. How wonderful he is, how hansome he is, how pleased he was that he managed to save Gerard from a life of drugs, self harm and alcohol. Frank dreamed of the future, a bright one at that. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice when Gee burst out in laughter as a zombie's head get chopped off in the movie that were watching.

Frank finally awoke from his dreams when he suddenly found him self falling...

"HaHa! Frankie fell!" Gerard laughed falling sideways on the sofa as he stared at the brown haired teen sprawled out on the floor, trying to work out what had just happened

"What did you do that for? Spoiling the mood much, Gee?" grumbled Frank, getting to his feet. He noticed Gerard smiling at him. Frank found him self confussed by this smile. He'd never seen Gerard smile like this before. It was a sweet smile, but it troubled Frank no end as he stared at it.

"Whats wrong, Gee?"

"Nothing. I love you thats all" Laughed Gee, rolling off the sofa so he lying on the floor.

Frank dropped to his knees, still towering off Gerard.

"Love you too, dude" said Frank

"Frankie, i'm being serious" Gerard pouted, obviously in no mood to be 'mates' with Frank. Not mates, alot more...

" Love you gerard " Smiled Frankie

"You do?"

"Of course! Why would you ask me that?"

Gerard cocked his head to one side. "Prove it" He ordered

"How?"

Gerard sat up so he was face to face with the guitarist

"Spend the whole of tomorrow without me. Don't visit me, don't phone me, don't even message me on facebook! The whole day. don't interact with me. Okay?"

Frank stared at him. 'He wants me to keep away? Doesnt he want me?' thought Frank

"Don't you want me?" Asked the curious 15 year old.

"Of couse I do! Its just a test. If you stay away from me tomorrow, i'll love you forever, i promise! Forever and ever and ever!" smiled Gerard. He paused. "Will you love me forever?..."

"How can i not?" Wispered Frank.

Their faces began to get closer and closer, their eyes began to shut...

The scene and moment was ruined by the sound of a door opening and slamming.

"Gerard, darling? You home?" Called Donna Way.

Gerard and Frank split apart. Sure, Donna had caught then making out loads of times, but neither of them felt comfortable with it! What 15 and 17 year old boys would be fine with there mother or boyfriends mother watching them make out? A mad one... Or a very drunk Gerard...

"Yeah mum, i am! I've got Frank over, okay?" Yelled Gerard

"Sure darling. Frank?" called Donna

"Yes Miss Way?"

"please, call me Donna, darling!" She yelled, before popping her head found the living room door. "I don't mean to be a bother, sweet heart, but me and Gerard have got to have a.. private chat. Would mind, erm, leaving? I dont want to be rude, sweety, but its very important" said Donna, looking guilty.

"Thats okay. Bye Gerard-" Frank peaked Gerard on the cheek "Bye Miss Wa- i mean Donna!" He smiled.

"Bye Frank!" laughed Donna.

Frank was just out the door when-

"Frank!"

"Yes Gerard?" Frank turned to the beautiful boy

"Remember. No contact with me tomorrow okay?"

"I promise"

"and to make sure... No contact with Mikey either. Just to be on the safe side"

"Why does this mean so much to you?" Asked Frank, looking a little hurt

"And just want to make sure you love me... Just as much as I love you..." Gerards eyes glittered with love as he stared fondly at the small boy infront of him

"Okay Gee. If this will prove it to you. I'll do it.

As soon as he had said that, Frank was pulled in to the magic. Gerard pressed his lips against Franks, with such love no one could even imagine it! Frank raped his arms found Gerard, and Gerard did the same. They kissed on the front step of Gerards door step for what felt like seconds, but really was minutes. They broke apart, still in eachothers arms.

"I better go. You mum wants to speak to you." wispered Frankie, twisting him self gently out of Gerards grip.

Frank smiled a good bye and turned on his heal, and walked out on to the street path, and made his way up the road

"I love you Frank! I always will i promise!" Yelled Gerard, his voice sound strange... and not in a good way

"I love you too, Gee!" Frank yelled.

As he walked home, he couldn't get Gerard out of his head. Why was he acting so wierd?

Meanwhile, Gerard shut the door to his house, tears rolling down his cheeks. His mother rushed out the kitchen to him.

"did you tell him?" She asked.

"No...No, I-i couldnt!" Cried Gerard falling to his knees.

Donna bent down to her eldest son.

"Everything going to be okay. It won't be so bad. Frank will be fine. Don't worry about it, sweetheart..."

19th of jan 2011

"This is tough!" Moaned Frankie, lying on his bed, trying to ignore his desperation to go see his boyfriend. He sat up and picked up his guitar named 'Pansy' and began to play her. He played a song he wrote for Gerard ages ago. He had never shown it to him. It was his secret. He knew Gerard wrote songs, but he was worried that Gerard would think him pathetic for trying to write one, when he wasn't some sort of pro like Gerard. Gerard constantly wrote lyrics, lots of them deep and mysterious and extremly angry. Frank's lyrics wasn't. It was sweet, and ment so much to him because it was about Gerard...  
Frank began to pluck the strings and hummed the melody... Before booming out the lyrics that had spat straight from his heart, up to his arm, down it, sprawled out his fingers and splashed onto paper-

"If theres a place that I could be

then i'd be

another memory!

can i be

the only hope for you

because your-

the only hope for me

and if we-

can find where we belong!

we'll have to-

make on our own!

take on the pain and take it on!

Because-

the only hope for me is you alone."

Franks heart felt like it was gunna burst with agony, his eyes erupted tears, spreading his eyeliner across hsi ruby-cheeks. His head hurt like never before. He had to feel this horror until tomorrow? He couldn't do it! Yes he can. He has to. Or Gerard won't love him forever!

Frank took a deep breath and relaxed. Maybe sleep will help pass the time. He crawled into his bed and in seconds he was dreaming.

* He ran. Why was he running? He didn't know why, only that he had to.

"Got...to...to get... there... Gee...Gerard...Gerard..." He puffed as he ran down the street. Tears ran down his cheeks.

He turn in to the Way House. He swung open the door.

"Gerard!"

Frank ran to the basment, Gerards bedroom

"Gerard?" No answer. No one .

Frank ran to the kitchen. "Gerard?" No Gerard.

Frnak ran round the house untill he was breathless. Where was he? Wasn't in the living room, nor his bedroom, not Mikeys room.. Unless...

FRank turned around to face the French windows. The French windows led to a balcony... which led to a fence... to stop people falling off... doesnt work when.. you stand it...

"GERARD! Get down, please! Don't do this!"

"I've got to Frankie."

"NO you dont, Gee! You've got to stay here with me."

"Bye Frankie"

"No! Gerard!"

"Bye"

"Gerard Please" Tears streamed down frankies cheeks as he begged his only love to not leave life. "You promised forever!"

"And forever it will be. I will always love you Frankie... Forever"

"no... GERARD!" Franki made a snatch to grab Gerards leg, but he was too slow.

Gerard Arthur Way fell to his death. Silently...somewhat... peacefully...*

"NO!" HE screamed "no, no no! Gerard" Frank kicked his duvet off him.

"no..." He wispered as he look round. It was a dream... only a dream...

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the clock. It read 18: 17. AT least he pushed away 4 hours of No-Gerard-Ness.

Was he missing Gerard that much? So much as if he was DEAD?  
Frank was beginning to see some of the possible reasons Gerard might be testing him. Maybe Gerard was trying to tell Frankie to back off a bit. Still be his boyfriend, but give him soem space some times. Frank had to admite he was round The Way House alot! Maybe too much?

Frank picked up hsi guitar and plucked a string.

'How about a new song to pass the time?' He thought smiling to him self.

For hours, Frank plucked strings, and tried to write something good.

"Tomorrow!" He said aloud "I will show Gerard how much i love him! I'm gunna sing to him, play my guitar and kissing him to sweet death!" He said triumphatly.

'In the middle of a gun fight...

in the center of a restruant!

They say...

come with. your arms. raised HIGH!

Well there never gunna get me..."

He sang, jumping up and down on his bed as he played Pansy.

"Well i cant!  
to much, to late

and just not enough!"

The bed moaned as Frankie pushed him self in to the air

"i kiss your lips ah-gain-yeah!"

'i made it... i finally made it!' thought Frankie, looking at the clock. 9:53 am. 9:53 Jan 20th 2011! He could see Gerard again!

'I could get to Gees for half 10! 15 past, if i go fast!

Frank jumped out of bed and rna to the bath room. he jumped in to the shower, taking the tooth paste and hsi tooth brush with him. Frank had never realised how hard it was to wash yoru hair while brushing your teeth...

He jumped out the shower, shook the water from his hair and body, sprayed cologne over him self, before rushing, stacking-raving-NAKED, across the hall and back to his bedroom. He pulled a mitfits t-shirt over his head and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, tripping over in the processe (spelt wrong :S).

He ran across the hang, grabbed his misfits jumped off the coat rack and shoved it on. he pulled on his converses and ran down the road like Road Runner, dust kicking off his heals. He turn in to Gerard's road and ran up to hsi front door and knocked. Miss Way answered it, tears running down her cheeks.

"Miss Wa- I mean Donna. Are you okay? wheres Gerard?"

"Hes gone."

"gone. Gone where?"

Hes gone... He didn't make it..." Donna burst in to tears.

Mikey and Donald, Gerard's dad, ran in to the hall and began to comfort her.

"Frank, i'm afraid Gerard died" Wispered Donald, holding back tears for sake of his family.

"What?"

"He had Cancer. He didn't want you to know because he knew it would hurt you so bad. So i tried to make it easy for you..." cried Mikey, before hugging Frank. "He loved you, you know? And.. you loved him right? You did didn't you?" Asked the teary 13 year old.

"Yes, Mikey. More then anything." Frank looked away. "Please... please tell me this is some mean trick..." He wispered, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"He left this for you" Sobbed Donna, ignoring Franks question. She handed him a letter...

Frank took the letter and delicately opened it. There was soo messages inside for him...

The first:

" 'Whats the worst thing i could say...

Things are better if i stay...

SO long... and good night!

SO long... and good night'

Gerard Arthur Way

Written 21: 23 jan 19th 2011"

The Last...

"You did it baby! You did it! Now you can do it every day...  
I promised i will always love you Frankie, and i will.

I am gone now, but i will always be with you. I shall never leave you. I will be hugging your heart, and kissing your cheeks when you sleep. I will be watching you live your life to the full. I will be watching you proudly and happily as watch you fall in love again with someone else and have a family. And i won't be jelous, because all i want for you is you to be happy. All i ever wanted was you to be happy...

Please... Promise me one more thing...

You will live your life to the full and be happy... Something i never was...

Your never alone, Frank! Cause i'm there, i'm always there... Forever...

Gerard Arthur Way XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "

... "I Promise Gerard. I promise forever! I will live for the both of us!"


End file.
